


spilling hot coffee on you was not my intention, i swear, but youre taking off your shirt so let me help au

by een0803



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/een0803/pseuds/een0803
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to get coffee, and literally runs into someone unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spilling hot coffee on you was not my intention, i swear, but youre taking off your shirt so let me help au

Lines suck, and lines for coffee at 11 o’clock at night REALLY suck. There should not be this many people needing coffee this late, Dean thinks to himself. He can’t help but feel anxious, because the small coffee shop is packed to the brim with people. As the line slowly makes its way up to the register, he just prays that he can be out of there with his coffee as fast as humanly possible. He gets to where there’s only one more person in front of him, and the chick orders some drink that has like 10 different words in it, and he just doesn’t get it. He orders his plain coffee with plain sugar and plain creamer (just the way he likes it,) and he gets to wait. Again. “Why the hell am I here?” Dean thinks to himself, and then remembers: He gets to drive through the night AGAIN because Sam needs help with his *angel* of a boyfriend and needs *big brother Deany* to make things all better. So, he sucks it up and waits for his damn coffee. He doesn’t mind the driving so much, but he hates driving alone. Sam is usually with him, but since Sam has been spending more and more time with his boyfriend, they see each other less and less. They’d do anything for each other, but still. They need their personal time every now and then. Finally, he hears his name ring through the shop. He grabs his coffee and gets the hell out of there, thank God. He feels the cool wind whip through his shirt, and it feels so nice now that he’s out of that stuffy hell-hole of a coffee shop. He’s almost to his car when, all of a sudden, he hits something really hard, almost like a person. His coffee goes flying, and Dean realizes that what he ran into actually WAS a person, and that person is now covered in hot coffee. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry,” Dean begins to say, but then notices that the dude is now taking his shirt off. Holy crap, he’s hot. “It’s ok, I should’ve been paying attention to where I was going,” the stranger says. Dean just kind of stands there for a moment, because this man looked like he just jumped out of the pages of a Nicholas Sparks book. Tall, thick dark hair, muscular. And the eyes, oh the eyes. They are this beautiful blue that can only be described as the bluest blue to ever blue. It was almost like you could just fall into them and be happy for the rest of your life. Dean snaps out of it, and remembers they’re just standing in a parking lot, with the other guy shirtless. “Um, do you by chance have an extra shirt I can borrow?” the other man asks. “Well, as a matter of fact, I do in my car.” Dean replies. “I’m Cas,” the man with the jaw-dropping eyes says, “Who are you?” “Oh, well, my name’s Dean.” Dean gives him the shirt, and in return, Cas gives Dean his number. Dean feels like this is really going to come in handy.


End file.
